1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an interconnect structure for signal transmission. More particularly, the present invention relates to an interconnect structure with a pair of transmission lines for transmission of a pair of differential signals.
2. Description of Related Art
Signal transmission between a source and a load in a system may produce signal power transfer loss and signal reflection, if the output impedance of the source is not equal to the input impedance of the load. Impedance matching is the electronics design practice of setting the output impedance of the source equal to the input impedance of the load to which it is ultimately connected, usually in order to maximize the power transfer and minimize signal reflection from the load. Resisters, inductors and capacitors are considered for matching electrical impedance.
In high-speed communication systems, such as high-speed optoelectronic transceivers, even slight signal power transfer loss and signal reflection from the load can render the system failed.
One possible location where the signal transmission might have signal power transfer loss and signal reflection in a high-speed communication system is the interconnect for connection to the source or the load.
It would be desirable to reduce the impedance mismatching through the provision of a novel interconnect structure.